Ghost Town
Ghost Town is the fifth level in the events of Until Dawn: Rush of Blood. Overview Ghost Town takes place on Blackwood Mountain, most noticeably in the mines. Spiders are a prominent theme in this level along with their green venom, counting as enemies and the main boss. The fire tower makes an appearance. Pre-Level There is now a giant broken doll head on the ground, and parts of the carnival are on fire. Dan T. is noticeably appearing to look worse, like Dr. Hill in the original game. The mine cart activates and the player goes into the mouth of a zombie/partially transformed Wendigo. Layout The level begins outside on Blackwood Mountain, in the vicinity of a giant spider climbing on a fire tower. The spider jumps in front of the player upon pass of the tower, and the player has to shoot through enemy zombies. The cart eventually reaches the fire tower, where a display of enemies are brutally killed by the giant spider. The path splits with the left path entering a cave blocked by explosive barrels. Inside the cave are several streams of dripping spider venom which require dodging, many giant spider egg nests, and many enemies wrapped in thick web on the ground and hanging. Exiting the cave, the player bumps a mine cart in front of them, sending it down a rapid descent, with the player following. After a steep ride in and out of doors and caves, the cart slows down to inside metal doors designed with a zombie's face. Here, the player faces several medium sized spiders, small spiders, and projecting venom in the following few rooms. Proceeding out of the shed, the paths split. The right path has a mine cart and a few collectibles. The paths converge in time to more hanging cobwebbed men and two meat grinders. The player reaches the final boss area, where they have to shoot the giant spider, while shooting venom goo and smaller spiders as well. A minecart on the left passes at times carrying weapons that can be obtained. When the spider's yellow eyes are all shot, it waves its ass at the player which is shot at by the player and finally destroyed. Numerous small spiders then climb to the player, covering their view, and ending the level. End Level The player is inside a desolate room, hearing a voice: Collectibles There are 20 collectibles that are able to be found in Ghost Town, in these locations: #On the left corner on the same level of the tower with shotgun boxes. #On the right of the player when entering the base of the fire tower. #On the left next to the switching sign to switch the direction of the track. #On the right behind cobweb tied humans in the cave, when taking the left path. #When the player exits the cave, on the left of the stationary mine cart. #On the right when the mine cart crashes through the second wooden boards during the fast descent. #On top of a metal arch after the fast descent. #On top of a metal arch after the fast descent. #On the left when the player enters the stylised metal doors. #On top of a beam on the far left in the same room. #Found when passing an above structure on the left. #On the left after the second sawblade. #On a rock on the top right during the diverging paths. #Above the player on a water tower structure before the cart descends, when taking the right path. #On the left on top of a wooden structure while the cart descends, when taking the right path. #On the ground to the left in a long straightaway of cobwebbed men. #After the straightaway behind a few wooden poles. #Above the player inside the second bloody meat grinder. #After exiting the broken shed like structure on the left. #Inside the doll head's right eye. Secret The secret in this level is a wheelchair. When you encounter the first split in the track, take the left path into the cave. After dodging the fourth wall of dripping venom, keep looking left to find the wheelchair, which fades to the doctor inspecting the player's head, before fading back to the level. Trivia *Similar to Psycho Cellblock, all collectibles and the secret can be found in a single run of the level. Category:Levels